ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Here We Go Again
Controls Wii/Wii U Controls *Arrow Keys to Move *A to use powers *B to climb or set traps (if chosen character does not have any powers on those things) *+ and - for volume control (when in menu) *1 to Menu *2 to skip dialogue/select *Shaking Action to roll the dice 3DS Controls *Arrow Keys/Gray Circle to move *A to use powers/select/roll the dice *X to climb (if chosen character does not have climbing powers) *B to set traps (if chosen character does not have trapping powers) *L and R for volume conrol (menu only) *Start to Menu *Select to skip dialogue Playable Characters/Powers Male Playable Characters/Powers *Rook Blonko **Before moving, this character may roll the dice. If a six is rolled, all hedges 3 blocks in front of this character are cut, traps fall, and foes retreat. If a ll, two blocks. If a 3, one block. If a 4, five blocks. **"I will use my Proto-Tool to hit the foe or set a trap for him. Also, I will cut down hedges using my Proto-Tool if said hedge does not include a trap." *Max Tennyson **When this character is directly in front of a trap, this character takes one turn to pass the trap, wether opened or closed. **"Using my skilled knowledge of the Plumbers`, I`ll get through a closed trap in one turn without opening it. Wait, did I just say turn?" *Kevin Levin **When this character is directly in front of a trap, he cannot flee from the foe for two turns. **"It`s simple. I absorb the metal from the trap, monster flees from me, and I can`t flee from it. Well, not all the time." *Tetrax Shard **This character can close a trap in a two block radius, or open one in said radius. If this character rolls a foe space in the foe`s lair, this character moves up one level of ground instead. **"I am a Petrosapien. Rising diamonds from the ground helps in many ways." *Argit **If a foe is one, two, or three blocks in front or behind this character, the foe can`t move when someone rolls a foe space. However the foe can move the next time a foe space is rolled. **"Using my quilly-quilly-quills I can KO an F-O-E for a small price. What do you mean 'This game has no money'? What game?" Male Characters from the Bonus *Rad Dudesman **Any foe in a three-square radius from this character flees **"With my dangerous weapons, I can attack any nearby foe just by hitting the foe with the weapons. It`s okay; danger is my middle name. Well, profit and trouble are also my middle name. Part of my middle name, at least." *Professor Blarney T. Hokestar **This character can defeat a foe and open any trap that is two blocks ahead of said character. Afterwards, this character loses a turn **"Solid Plugg is in my backpack, and he can defeat a foe that is near my area, and, ofcourse, open traps in the same area. Wait, and forget that I ever said any of that!" Male Characters` Backup *Young One (Rook Blonko`s Backup) **If the foe is in a one-block radius from this character, the foe flees **"I am able to use my prehensile tail to make foes not to come closer. It`s like my tail says, 'I therefore hit you with me; don`t come back!' Forget the contraction." *Xylene (Magister Tennyson`s Backup) **The foe moves two spaces back or flees if this character is directly near the foe **"I`m a Uxorite. What, did you think I would NOT use my telekinetic powers to push a foe back two steps when he was directly near me? I need my space." *Zed (Kevin Levin`s Backup) **If the foe is in a four block radius from this character, the foe can`t move the next time a foe space is rolled **"-ROARS-" *Azmuth (Tetrax Shard`s Backup) **This character can climb hedges in one move. If the foe is in a one block radius from this character, the foe will flee if offended by this move four times. **"Although it is much of a cannibal on my part, I bite the foot of any nearby foe four times to make him flee. I can easily climb walls as well." *Gorvan (Argit`s Backup) **This character cannot fit in small spaces or jump hedges. If the foe is in a four block radius, however, the foe flees. **"Boss Argit promises me extra taydenite if I help Ben`s Team. Although I`m obese, I can still attack with my four arms." Female Playable Characters/Powers *Gwen Tennyson **This character can open nearby traps in a six-block radius. However, this character must have one turn to rest afterwards. This character can also climb hedges--even if the player rolls a four. **"Using mana and a gravity spell I recently found in a book, I can open nearby traps, but I`ll have to rest after. Also, I can use a flying spell I learned to fly over hedges if I roll a four. What do you mean by 'roll a four'?" *Julie Yamamoto **Before moving, this character may roll the dice. If the dice is an even number or foe space, any one six blocks in front of this character flees. **"Although I don`t have special powers, I`m a great player of tennis, and I can hit the ball hard" *Fistina **Roll the dice before moving. If this character rolls an even number or foe`s space, a trap in front of this character is broken. If Rook Blonko recently fled, the foe six blocks in front of this character flees, as well. **"If Little Rook run from foe, I hurt foe into tiny foe pieces if foe is nearby." *Molly Gunther **If a trap is two spaces ahead of this character, the trap may open or close **"I can open or close a nearby trap easily." *Helen Wheels **This character move three halves times the amount of what she rolled. That is, when she is on the ground **I can move fast on the ground. I have wheels on my feet!" Female Characters from the Bonus *Ester **Any foe or trap that is six spaces in front of this character is opened, closed, or flees (depending on what it is) **"Using my rubber-like body, I can reach and open a trap or give the foe an extended punch." *Charmcaster **This character can jump hedges when a four is rolled, as well as passing closed traps **"Just because of the whole 'Yahwahtacsip' thing, I`ll use my magic to help you this time." Female Characters` Backup *Sandra Tennyson (Gwen`s Backup) **Roll the dice. If an even number or foe`s number is rolled, the foe six spaces in front of this character (at most) flees **"Don`t worry, Gwen. I can surprisingly show up with a gun." *Ship (Julie`s Backup) **If Julie is in the game, Ship moves to her. If Julie is attacked, Ship is attacked and flees instead **"Shiiiiip." *Liam (Fistina`s Backup) **If the foe is in a two block radius on this character`s left and/or right, foe flees. **"I`m only extending my elbow blades because Fistina scares me." *Kodek Branigen (Molly`s Backup) **If the foe or a trap is in front of this character by three blocks, it opens, closes or flees (depending on what it is) **"I taught Molly pretty much anything she knows about the Alpha Squad." *Alan Albright **This character can set traps four blocks ahead of said character, shoot fire at anyone in a four space radius, and climb a trap in one move. However, this character requires one turn before using these powers (one turn before each power) **"To help Helen, I`ll use my Pyronite powers." Villains *Piscciss Volann Prisoner (Levels 1-1 and 1-2) *Chronosapien Prisoner (Levels 1-2) *Sonorosian Prisoners (Level 2-2) *Necrofriggian Prisoners (Level 2-1) *Vilgax (Level 3-1) *Zs'Skayr (Level 3-2) *Ectonurites (Level 3-2) *Loboans/Loboans Possessed by Ectonurites (Level 3-2) *Clancy (cameo) *Sublimino (cameo) NPCs *Ben Tennyson *Hobble *Plumber Jerry *Magister Patelliday *Blukic *Driba *Transylians Objectives *Defeat the Chronosapien Prisoner (Level 1) *Defeat as many Necrofriggian Prisoners before going to Undertown (Level 2-1) *Defeat the stack of Sonorosian Prisoners by getting to the highest point of the stack (Level 2-2) *Defeat Vilgax on a stranded planet (Level 3-1) *Free the Bonus Heroes from the Loboans (Level 3) Trivia